Catch Me When I Fall
by IluvNCIS
Summary: NCIS's newest agent, Ziva David, may be just what the team needs to move on.
1. On the outside looking in

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the show I just like to borrow the characters for my own personal use.

Authors Note: This story idea sort of came to me while I was watching a recent episode of NCIS. I've been watching the new season and I think Ziva is an interesting character and it's going to be interesting to see what happens.

Pairings: Possibly Tony and Ziva, Gibbs and Jen definitely.

On the outside looking in

It was the second week of work at NCIS for Ziva David and the team had yet to warm up to her. She wondered if it was her, but then again McGee had assured her that it had just been a rough month on everyone losing Kate and all. Sure she understood their pain after all she had killed her own half brother to help them avenge Kate's death. Still she didn't know what it was going to take for her to prove herself to the team. At least not anything short of bringing Kate back and let's face it Ziva knew she wasn't a miracle worker. From what Ziva had gathered the team was very close before Kate died, and that Tony and Kate were especially close. Which sort of explained Tony's attitude towards her. Gibbs obviously felt guilty over Kate's death and has said as much. McGee and Ducky had been nothing but nice to Ziva but she could tell that even they were reluctant to consider her part of the team. Then there was Abby, Ziva strongly believed that Abby just hated her. She knew that Abby and Kate had been close and she suspected that that could be part of the reason Abby wouldn't give her the time of day. Even though she wasn't given the warmest welcome Ziva was determined to gain the trust and friendship of her new co-workers but for the moment she knew she was on the outside looking in.


	2. Catch me when I fall

Authors note: The song used in this chapter is Catch Me When I Fall by Ashlee Simpson. Also just to make it clear to everyone I haven't abandoned my other stories which involve Tony and Kate, I will continue to write those but I also wanted to experiment with this.

Catch Me When I Fall

Is anybody out there?  
Does anybody see?

That when the lights are off something's killing me…

I know it seems like people care

Cause they're always around me

But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself?

Who will be the one who's there?

And not ashamed to see me crawl…

Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

All day long Gibbs had sent Ziva with Tony and Tony was beginning to get very annoyed with Ziva. He knew he should be nicer to her but he couldn't, he didn't want a new partner he wanted Kate. He didn't want to get close to Ziva, sure he thought she was attractive and he really wouldn't mind getting to know her better but still she wasn't Kate. After Kate died Tony decided he wouldn't get close to anybody again, he wouldn't let anyone else in because he loved Kate and what happened? She died.

When the show is over…

And it's empty everywhere…

It's hard to face going back alone…

So I walk around the city…

Anything, anything to clear my head…

I've got nowhere to go, nowhere but home…

Tony felt all alone in the world now and felt he had no where to turn. Most days he just got up, went to work, and went straight home. On this particular day as he was leaving NCIS headquarters he ran into Ziva. "Hi Tony" Ziva said. "Hi" Tony said coldly. "Look Tony I understand that you don't want me as your partner…" Ziva began. "Ziva, it's not you it's just…" Tony trailed off. "It's just what?" Ziva asked. "It's nothing." Tony said as he began to walk off. "You loved her didn't you?" Ziva asked. Tony quickly turned around and said "I don't see how that is any of your business, but yes I loved Kate." "If you ever need to talk about it just know I'm here." Ziva said sincerely. "I don't need to talk about it and what's it to you?" Tony asked. "I'm trying to be your friend Tony." Ziva replied. "I have enough friends." Tony said. Ziva handed Tony a piece of paper. Tony looked at it and saw it was a sketch of him that Kate had sketched. "Kate drew it, I found it in her desk I thought you might want it." Ziva said as she handed him a second piece of paper. "What's this?" Tony asked. "It's my phone number; if you ever want to talk call me." Ziva said and turned and walked back into the building. Tony then got in his car and drove home.

Who's gonna be the one to save me from myself?

Who will be the one who's there?

Not ashamed to see me crawl…

Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

It may seem I have everything…

But everything means nothing…

When the ride that you been on…

That you're coming off leaves you feeling lost…

Tony walked into his apartment and set the sketch next to a picture he had of himself and Kate. He missed her so much and couldn't take it anymore he broke down and cried for the hundredth time. Finally he picked up the phone and dialed the number Ziva gave him. "Ziva, I want to talk about it. Can we meet somewhere?" Tony asked and they agreed to meet at a little restaurant near work.

Is anybody out there?

Does anybody see?

That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me…

Who will be the one to save me from myself?

Who will be the one who's there?

Not ashamed to see me crawl…

Who's gonna catch me when I fall.


	3. Begin at the End

Begin at the End

Tony met Ziva at the restaurant and when they sat down they began to talk. "I really don't know where to begin." Tony said. "Begin at the end, sometimes it's easier to begin at the end." Ziva said. "Well a few weeks before Kate died, at work I opened an envelope filled with the plague and I got really sick she stayed with me the whole time and never left my side. She risked getting sick to stay with me, it was then that I realized for the first time that she just might care about me as much as I cared about her." Tony said. "What happened after that?" Ziva asked. "Nothing, soon I got better and came back to work and we had a case immediately. I was going to tell Kate exactly how I felt about her, tell her how much I loved her after the case was over. I was about to tell her when Ari shot and killed her." Tony said holding back the tears; he would not let Ziva see him cry. "So you two never were a couple?" Ziva asked. "No, we never had the chance." Tony replied and then went on to tell her about Kate and him and all the things that led up to her death. "I have a question for you Tony, what do you have against me? Do you not like me because I'm related to Ari?" Ziva asked. "It's not that, it's just I wasn't ready for a new partner. I still expect to look up from my computer and see Kate. It's hard when I don't. Also I promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone else after Kate. I got close to her and I lost her and it hurts like hell." Tony replied. "Fair enough, but do you really think Kate would want you to shut people out? I think she'd want you to get on with your life. I know you will always love her and no onewill ever take her place but you know you may find someone you love even more someday." Ziva said. "Maybe you're right, but for now I'm not ready to move on." Tony replied. "Just know that I'm here for you and I hope that someday we can be friends." Ziva said. "Maybe" Tony said and smiled for the first time since before Kate died.


	4. Until We Meet Again

Authors Note: I cried as I wrote this chapter, Tony finally comes to terms with Kate's death.

Until We Meet Again

At home Tony lied in bed thinking about the events of the day and how it did help to talk to someone. Tony slowly drifted off to sleep; his last thought was of Kate. The next thing he knew he was awake only to be greeted by Kate's familiar face. "Kate, it can't be you're dead." Tony said a bit shocked. "Yes Tony I am, but there was something I needed to tell you." Kate said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I love you too. And if things would have turned out different and I would have lived we would be together." Kate said. "If only I would have told you how I felt all those times I had the chance." Tony said. "What would you have said?" Kate asked. "That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, that I didn't want anyone but you, and that I love you." Tony said. "I always knew Tony." Kate said and then she kissed him. "Where do I go from here Kate?" Tony asked. "You get on with your life. In time even this wound will heal just promise you won't ever forget me." Kate said. "I promise." Tony replied. "I have to go now. I love you Tony." Kate said. "I love you too Kate, but I don't want to say good-bye." Tony said. "Then let's not, let's just say until we meet again." Kate said and then faded away. Tony then cried himself back to sleep. In the morning when he awoke his first thought was of Kate and seeing her last night. 'Was it just a dream?' he thought to himself. He then decided it wasn't and remembered what she said about him moving on. He would get on with his life; he would do it for Kate. "Until we meet again, Kate, until we meet again."


	5. The reason for rule 12

The reason for rule 12

Tony, who was late for work as usual, went over to put his stuff at his desk. "Morning Tony" Ziva said. "Morning Ziva" Tony replied as Tony headed off to the elevator only to run right into Gibbs. "Where do you think you are going Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked. "I need to talk to Abby." Tony said. "You need to get to work." Gibbs said. "Boss it's about Kate; you yourself said I should talk to someone. Well I'm going to talk to Abby." Tony replied. "Fine oh and I know about your little dinner with Ziva last night, I saw you. Just don't forget about rule 12." Gibbs said. "Gibbs I'm not interested in Ziva." Tony said. "Yeah well you weren't interested in Kate when she started working here and it turns out you fell in love with her." Gibbs replied. "Who told you that?" Tony asked. "No one, I'm not stupid Dinozzo I saw you two together. It was obvious that you loved her and if it's any consolation I'm pretty sure she loved you too." Gibbs said. "Thanks boss. Oh and for your information I was always interested in Kate. I fell for her the day I met her." Tony replied. "Tony, now do you see the reason for rule 12?" Gibbs asked. "Sure boss." Tony said even though to this day he didn't agree with rule 12. If it wasn't for rule 12, never date a co-worker, he would have been with Kate soon after he met her and maybe he would have been able to protect her.

Down in Abby's lab Abby was looking at some evidence from the latest case. "Hey Abs" Tony said as he went into the lab. "Hey Tony, what's up?" Abby asked. "Actually I need to talk to you about something that happened last night." Tony said. "You didn't sleep with Agent Ziva David did you?" Abby asked coldly. "No you're way off Abby, why would you think that?" Tony asked. "Because Gibbs said you had dinner with her." Abby replied. "Abby nothing happened she found a sketch in Kate's desk that she thought I might want and then we talked that's it. I'm not interested in Ziva or anybody else right now for that matter." Tony said. "Okay what did you want to talk about?" Abby asked. "Well you can't tell anyone because anyone else would think I was crazy but I saw Kate last night and we had a conversation." Tony told her. "You saw Kate? That's weird because I saw Kate last night too." Abby said. "What did she say?" Tony asked. "She told me to look out for you and to be nicer to Ziva, a lot nicer. Okay she told me to be Ziva's friend. What did she say to you?" Abby asked. "She told me that she loved me." Tony replied. "You know that's true, right?" Abby asked. "Yeah I know, and she said she knew how I felt all along. I just wish I had the chance to tell her before she died." Tony said. "Tony she knows now. Did she say anything else?" Abby asked. "She told me to get on with my life but she made me promise to never forget her. Not that I ever would. I decided I'd get on with my life because that's what she wants but Abby I don't know how." Tony said. "I don't know how either. It's funny how in one day we both lost the most important person in our lives, I lost my best friend and you lost the love of your life." Abby said and then gave Tony a hug. "Well I better get back to work before Gibbs comes down her to personally escort me back to my desk." Tony said as he left and went back to work.


	6. Elevator Talk

Elevator Talk

Tony was sitting at his desk staring at the picture of Kate that he had promised to delete. He had deleted all of the copies that he had made to tease her, of course he printed off a copy for himself which he kept hidden at home. He looked at the last copy of the picture. "Sorry Kate" he whispered as he hit delete. Tony then got up and walked over to Ziva's desk. "Ziva I just wanted to thank you for everything, it really helped to talk to someone." Tony said. "You don't have to thank me Tony, whether you like it or not I'm your friend and I'm here for you." Ziva replied. "Listen I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner again sometime and maybe we could talk some more? You know get to know each other better since we do work together." Tony asked. "That would be nice Tony." Ziva replied.

Later that day, Tony and Ziva were eating lunch at Tony's desk when Gibbs walked over to them. "Ziva come with me!" Gibbs ordered and Ziva got up and followed him to the elevator. Once they were inside Gibbs stopped the elevator. "What's this about Gibbs?" Ziva asked. "Rule twelve." Gibbs replied. "Another rule, you have got to be kidding me." Ziva said. "Rule twelve, never date a coworker." Gibbs said. "I already know about that rule, Tony told me. It's your rule, not an NCIS rule." Ziva replied. "Listen Agent David, Tony's been through a lot in the past month and a half and I don't need you complicating things for him. Am I clear?" Gibbs asked as he started the elevator back up. "Crystal." Ziva replied and then stopped the elevator. "What now?" Gibbs asked. "I know Tony has been through a lot because Kate died. Tony and I are friends and he has confided in me and as his friend I'm trying to help him move on. Now if our friendship develops into something of a more romantic nature then it's none of your business. Am I clear Agent Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she started the elevator back up. "Crystal." Gibbs replied as he stopped the elevator. "Just don't let it interfere with your jobs." Gibbs warned. "We won't." Ziva replied and started the elevator back up. For the rest of the day Gibbs avoided Ziva and Ziva avoided Gibbs.


	7. Don't mess with my music

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, next chapter will be longer I promise.

Don't mess with my music

Ziva entered Abby's lab but could not find her. "Abby." She called but could barely hear herself over Abby's loud music. Ziva went over and turned off the radio. "Hey what did you do that for?" Abby asked peeking out from behind her computer. "I couldn't hear myself think and obviously you couldn't hear me call for you." Ziva replied. "What are you doing down here anyway?" Asked Abby. "Gibbs sent me; he said I had to stay down here until we got the lab test results." Ziva said. "Oh joy, I get to spend the entire after noon with Agent David." Abby said sarcastically. "Please Abby call me Ziva." Ziva replied. "Okay Ziva let's get a few things clear. Everybody wants be to be your friend well I don't need a new best friend, but I'm willing to give you a chance on one condition." Abby said. "Okay what's that?" Ziva asked. "Don't mess with my music." Abby replied turning her music back on and going back to her computer.


	8. Twilight

Authors note: The song used in this chapter is called "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton, I used it because of the episode Twilight.

Twilight

Tony and Ziva grew closer as the weeks passed by. One day they were walking in the park at twilight. Tony wasn't sure about how he felt about Ziva. It was kind of like what he felt for Kate but different.

I was stained, with a role

In a day not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I just might

Peel away and choose to see

With such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight…

Ziva saw a side of Tony that no one else had ever seen; well maybe Kate had seen it. There was more to him than his ego and his sexist jokes. She just hoped he knew that she saw that. She knew he trusted her and didn't want to do anything to mess that up but at that moment as the sun was setting she kissed him.

Never cared never wanted

Never sought to see what flaunted

So on purpose so in my face

Couldn't see beyond my own place

It was so easy not to behold what I could hold

But you taught me I could change

Whatever came within these shallow days

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen…

"I'm sorry." Ziva said after they parted. "Don't be." Replied Tony as he leaned in and kissed her.

As the sun shines through it pushes away

And pushes ahead

It fills the warmth of blue

And leaves a chill instead and

I didn't know that I could be

So blind to all that is so real

But as illusion dies

I see there is so much more to be revealed.

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight…

Tony and Ziva weren't sure what they had found, besides each other. They found each other at twilight and that is all that mattered.

I was stained, by a role,

In a day not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see

With such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight…

Twilight


End file.
